onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 564
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 642 p.15-19 and 644 p.2-18 | format = 16:9 (HDTV) | eyecatcher = Luffy - One Piece Logo | rating = | rank = }} "To Zero! A Passionate Wish to Luffy!" is the 564th episode of the One Piece anime. Short Summary As Fukaboshi begins to state who Hody really is, Hody's past is revealed as he recalls his hatred towards humans. The New Fishman Pirates officers were taught as kids that the humans are an inferior species and that they should be punished by heaven. Time moves to when Hody was a Neptune Army member and he and his crew commit crimes, celebrate the death of Otohime, and start producing Energy Steroids. As the flashback ends, Fukaboshi laments how his mother was killed by the hatred of the Fishman Island and begs Luffy to reset their history to zero. Luffy gladly accepts because of his recent vow not to let anyone harm the island followed with saying that they are friends. Luffy prepares to attack Hody. Franky continues fighting Ikaros Much. Chopper continues to fight Dosun, revealing his new Heavy point. Zoro continues to fight Hyouzou and is mocking him by saying that he cannot even kill his boredom. Long Summary The whole island is in a panic as the evacuation continues and the impending arrival of Noah looms ever closer. People are confused by what Fukaboshi is saying about Hody. Outside the island, Hody is laughing hysterically as he chases Luffy and Shirahoshi, his muscles continuing to expand. Shirahoshi remarks he looks even scarier than before. Hody then has a flashback. In the Fishman District, a fishman is preaching in the street about how humans are an inferior species that is running rampant and threatening fishmenkind. A very young Hody Jones listens to this and seems to take it to heart. The scene changes to a fishman talking about someone blowing up a slave shop on the surface. A memorial wreath is in front of a large picture of the fishman in question. People are standing around it, saying that he died, but took eight humans with him and caused widespread disaster on the surface. Hody comments that it serves the humans right, and Ikaros Much praises the man, saying he wants to be a hero too and the future New Fishman Pirate officers all listen and take this to heart. The scene changes to another time in the Fishman District, where someone is saying Arlong sank a human pirate ship and has returned. Arlong is talking to Hody and the others about how fishmen were chosen by heaven to get rid of the trash that is humanity. The humans feared this, so they decided to persecute the fishmen. In the end the humans won because of their superior numbers. Hody continues to listen to this and becomes warped by it and must remember the hatred, resentment and the grudge against humans and takes this as his pride for life. Later, Hatchan is telling Hody, Shyarly, and some other children about a human friend he has on the surface, Silvers Rayleigh, and speaking highly of him. Hody turns and leaves, saying Hatchan's story makes him want to vomit. A few years pass and some time with the incident with Tiger, someone is talking about the recent death of Fisher Tiger. Zeo comments that Tiger wasn't the chosen one either. At the late night, the New Fishman Pirate officers are then seen wearing black leather masks, leading a group of people holding torches. They approach a fishman's home. The man had donated blood to a human, and that would not be tolerated. They burned his house to the ground and strangled the man in front of his family. The scene changes to Hody, now a member of the army, talking to the officers. He was saying that everyone from the royal family on down has lost their minds and yielded to humans. Ikaros asks if Hody heard about Jinbe joining the Shichibukai. Dosun says that Arlong and his crew is the only true pirates left that hold the pride of Fishmen. In the next scene, someone cries out that the main island is in a panic, saying that Otohime was assassinated by a human (not knowing that Hody was the one who actually committed the murder and framed the human for the crime). The Fishman in the Fishman District became angry at the royal family for not doing anything. Hody and the officers are then seen toasting beer saying the shameless have been judged and that it is the natural order for those who yield to humans to die. Hody then puts a bag on the table, saying heaven has given them power. The officers are shocked at what they see. Hody asks Zeo if he can mass produce them, and Zeo says he will try. They are next seen with the New Fishman Pirates jolly roger, saying they will dedicate their lives to killing humans. The flashback ends. Hody tells Luffy he has given up his life this vengeance. In the air tank, the guards are taking aim at Noah through a crosshair. They fire the bubble. Fukaboshi is then seen realizing that he has failed. They have cast off the emotions of fishmen, exiling them to the Fishman District, ignoring the grudge that was slowly growing among them. They were focusing too much on progress. He then remembers his mother saying people should not pass on their hate to their children, but he realizes that has already happened. People must first fight within themselves. He then tearfully declares that Otohime was killed by Fishman Island's grudge. The regrets of the dead should stay with the dead and regrest how deep down he held resentment towards humans for killing his mother. A grudge is something people make to feed on others, and the grudge of the Fishman District has been fed by their hatred for humanity. By the time anyone noticed, it had grown too big to contain and states that the Fishman Island will be killed by the hatred of the island. He then tells Luffy that they do not need the past, and asks him to bring everything back to zero, to purge the old ghosts living in the shadows. He asks Luffy to bring the island back to zero. The guards in the air tank are celebrating, as the bubble has successfully surrounded Noah. Hody tells Fukaboshi he can talk all he wants, but hatred is eternal. Luffy tells Fukaboshi through the baby Den Den Mushi to let him take care of this, and he can take a seat and relax. He tells Fukaboshi, as well as everyone on the island through the intercom, that from the moment they entered the plaza they decided they would not let anyone touch the island and to leave everything to them; adding that they are friends after all, which bring tears of happiness into Fukaboshi's eyes. The residents suddenly stop running. The Minister of the Right looks up and wonders if Luffy is the kind of human they doubted. Touched by Luffy's words, some of the residents decided to stay on the island until the end of the battle. Luffy tells Shirahoshi to stay by his side and he will not let her get hurt and prepares to end things with Hody once and for all and will not let anything happen to the island. With the other Straw Hats, Ikaros Much is using a spitting attack on Franky, calling it The Wings of Ikaros. Franky punches him but it just goes through, as Ikaros reappears behind Franky saying that was his squid ink clone. Franky uses Franky Fireball and Ikaros narrowly dodges. Chopper and Dosun match each other with Heavy Gong and T-Shot, respectively, causing Zoro and Chopper joke about how he looks like a monster. Just then, Hyouzou comes at Zoro, saying he will chop up anyone who laughs. Zoro intercepts the attack and cuts off several of his swords' blades perfectly at the hilts, asking for the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. He then states that the octopus merman could not even kill Zoro's boredom. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The flashback scene in which Hody and his officers were talking about how crazy the royal family was for accepting humans, Jinbe joining the Shichibukai, and Arlong was the only one saving face for the fishmen is depicted differently in the anime. In the manga, they were having this conversation outside while in the anime, they were inside a building, sitting down and drinking sake. Site Navigation de:Zero ni! Luffy e no atsuki Negai! Category:Episodes